


Realverse

by seldiora



Category: heir to the stars, suggsverse
Genre: Absurd, Useless, stupid, weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seldiora/pseuds/seldiora
Summary: It's a world complete opposite of Suggsverse. Even the strongest character is extremely susceptible to death. How can these fragile beings struggle and attempt to live on?





	Realverse

Jeremy believed he was the strongest warrior in the universe. Among his kind, he was undefeated. As he thrust his spear forth, his opponent could not dodge it as it was an "incredibly fast" blow that took only five seconds to connect. "Ha..." The warrior sweated with severe effort on the ground, thoroughly exhausted. Jeremy stood tall, shining in the glory light, enjoying his 100th win in a row. The audience clapped rigorously, cheering on for him. But all his hope was gone in an instant as the true most powerful being, a kid named Kelsie, picked him up with a hand. 

"What a neat little creature!" The girl said, smiling down upon Jeremy. What was this giant, this incredible foe? He felt power emanating from the human, as if she was a goddess. He struggled, but even as he surpassed his limits, going beyond five times his previous record, attacking in only one second, the girl only felt a slight tingle. "oof! What was that for? I'm not gonna hurt you, little guy." Jeremy stared up with awe at this goddess, and knelt down on the ground for mercy.

"please, I was surprised and thought you were a threat. Do forgive me, goddess." Jeremy said, his voice shuddering with fear. The girl, however, tilted her head and glanced closer.

"You're a weird one. I like you! My name's Kelsie." She said, offering her hand. Jeremy awkwardly kissed the back, and announced to his tribe that he would decide to serve this being, who would surely grant him the adventure of a life time. His queen was a little disappointed he couldn't serve them any longer, but goddesses were goddesses. You couldn't disobey them.

And so Kelsie traveled out to the forest, even as she felt a slight weakness in her body. Oh, such a dangerous fever. Jeremy sensed something was wrong, but could only hope that the mysterious rumors of a legendary fairy in the forest were true.


End file.
